


Lygerastia

by endgame



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgame/pseuds/endgame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although their night rest still turns into a behavioral game of tug of war half of the time, things have changed; Eiri watches a sleeping Haku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lygerastia

Although their night rest still turns into a behavioral game of tug of war half of the time, things have changed.

It’s not as if it took long to get stuck in beds with Haku - the other guy seemingly had absolutely no idea of the concept of personal space, considering how often he ended up dragging Eiri into his bed (filled with empty juice boxes and candy wrappers and stuff Eiri could feel under the blanket but didn’t even want to take a guess as to what it was) or just plainly flopped onto Eiri’s without any special announcement while Eiri himself was lying on it. Haku getting all up in his personal space happened all the time, no matter how much Eiri protested to it loudly to a point where Souma had once not-very-lovingly dubbed it the sound a cat makes when you step on its tail, fingers half stuck in his ears.

But all of those times were different. At first Eiri never noticed it, too stuck in his own indignation and embarrassment over the very idea of being stuck with that tall lazy guy in the same bed, but as it happened more often, it became pretty apparent. Even if there was some emotion in those actions (a hint of teasing, at very few times a rare hint of fondness), the movements always felt so careful. Calculated.

It reminded Eiri of the way he sometimes spotted Haku watching him, a juicebox dangling idly out of the corner of his mouth as his Messiah sat hunched over on his bed. The look in his eyes was observing, distant, reminiscent of things Eiri had seen before, a long time ago, in nature documentaries on television.

He knows by now. Haku had always been trying to figure out just what the best way was to try and push Eiri away, for both his own good and Eiri’s. Because of his jinx. And Eiri fell for it with both eyes wide open, since he just hadn’t known. He was too stuck in his own emotional reactions to pay any real attention to what his Messiah was doing, to the way Haku tried to take in every single moment of his reactions just to figure out what would annoy Eiri the most, what would get him to stay away.

(There was something oddly sad about that look in his eyes sometimes, Eiri recalls only now.)

But it’s changed. Eiri isn’t sure when exactly it happened - maybe it was after the incident with Higayama, after Eiri was released from the medical bay and went back to their shared room, after he and Haku exchanged those promises. Maybe it was after Souma and Shuusuke left and everything suddenly felt a lot more empty and quiet, the two of them seeking companionship with each other instead. Maybe it was even later than that. Maybe it’s just something that gradually happened over time, he doesn’t know.

The fact still is that Haku crawling into his bed is no longer about annoying him. It’s no longer like a move in some weird strategic game of an annoyance war to protect Haku’s mental stability. The distant look in his Messiah’s eyes has faded, his presence more warm.

Tonight is one of the prime examples of it. It’s an odd occurence, where Haku’s fallen asleep and Eiri hasn’t, but it gives the smaller man time to gaze upon the other. Upon the way Haku has sprawled himself out across the bed and mostly across Eiri, trapping him with long limbs, clinging onto him like a kid would do to his plush animal. Haku’s pushed himself against Eiri as to not leave a single inch of space between them. So much so that Eiri can smell the way too sweet fragnance coming from the other’s skin and hair. (He never did trust that pink shampoo bottle lingering around enough to dare using it himself, even if he knew exactly just who it belongs to.)

None of this is about annoying Eiri - it’s just a result of Haku finally being able to let out his raw affection, finally trusting his Messiah enough to put some faith in him, that maybe - just maybe - this time his jinx won’t strike. That maybe Eiri will finally be the one to live through it.

(They promised, after all. They promised, it’s forever.)

And although dealing with Haku’s weird dog-like affection (it’s much like a dog, a way too big dog that doesn’t realise it’s that big but still tries to sprawl itself all out over people) isn’t always the easiest thing, considering it’s practically threatening to suffocate him in this position, Eiri finds himself not minding it. (He doesn’t even add “oddly enough” to that anymore in his mind, and it’s just then that he realises Haku is idly rubbing his cheek against Eiri’s in his sleep.)

Instead he just shifts so the other’s arm isn’t pressing down too heavily on his chest - lying on his side so he can face Haku. His sleeping face looks calm. Oddly young, too. But more than that, it looks happier than he usually gets to see Haku, and that’s it.

That’s enough.

Eiri idly brushes his Messiah’s bangs out of his face before pulling his hands back and moving just that last bit closer to the other, enough so that Haku’s face can rest against his own.

It’s without a doubt that tomorrow he’ll probably be scolding Haku for one thing or another again - maybe even in front of the kouhai, if Haku decides to be too Haku-like for the day.

But for tonight, when it’s just the two of them.. this much is fine.

(It’s his Messiah, after all.)


End file.
